Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto : The Perfectionist
by Fangtooth
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto tired of being alone finds a cure for his loneliness. He becomes a perfectionist. AU,NaruHina for now, pairings are subject to change. Rewrite in progress.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first fanfic. If anyone has any suggestions or if you find any grammatical errors please inform me via PM or review. The pairing will be NarutoHinata; I might add another girl depending on the plot and not reviews. NaruSaku is very improbable, at least till the Shippuden Arc.

The young Uzumaki was bouncing on his feet, an eager look on his face. The day had finally come when he was going to enter the Academy. Finally he was going to have friends, Jiji had assured him he would and Hokage Jiji was never wrong. Had he known the reactions kids his age would have when they saw him he would have been better prepared.

As soon as Naruto entered class the look he got from the students broke his heart. Most of them looked at him with indifference and some outright glared at him. Not a single one smiled at him. Naruto hid his pain and put on his best smile as he went and sat at the front of the class near a pink haired girl.

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he introduced himself politely, putting on his best manners.

His smile fell a bit as the girl did not even look at him instead she shifted a bit trying to put in more space between them. Naruto frowned at her reaction, he was sure he was not smelling so why did the girl move away. The only conclusion his analytical mind could come to was that the girl did not hear him. So he tried again but received the same reaction. Just as he was going to try a third time the girl looked at him, an annoyed expression marring her pretty face "Will you keep quiet and sit somewhere else, my mother has told me all about you, you monster" She said with disdain. A child's mind can sometimes be a double edged sword since it's so easy to corrupt. Children at times can also seem extremely cruel as often they do not think before saying. But that simple sentence muttered by the girl pierced Naruto's heart like no Kunai could. It shattered his hope of finding a friend. His simple mind did not notice that there were several more children in the class who he could be friends with. He abruptly ran out of class tears streaming down his face as those fateful words kept repeating itself. He ran out of the academy and didn't stop until he fell out of exhaustion.

That night Naruto cried himself to sleep. His search for a cure to loneliness still eluded him. The next day did not go much better as the teacher punished him for not attending the day before and hence he had to stand outside the class the whole day. The whole week went on in more or less the same fashion as the teachers kept finding excuses to remove him from class or completely ignored him while teaching. He had thought about complaining to the Hokage about it but for some reason which he could not fathom he decided against it. At that time Naruto did not realize but not reporting to the Hokage seemed to be a boon for him. After a week of standing outside the class and trying to listen in on what was happening in the class he gave up. So the next time he was sent out he decided to explore a bit. He went to the academy playground and found two older boys chatting excitedly. He quietly crept behind the bush which was adjacent to the slide where the two boys were and tried to listen.

"I finally learned the Henge" exclaimed one of them.

"Oh really" The other boy said clearly not believing his friend.

The first boy huffed in annoyance "I'll show it to you then." He did a hand seal and said "Henge no Jutsu". Smoke surrounded the boy and when it cleared in place of the boy was a chuunin instructor.

Naruto looked at the boy fascinated; he had never heard or seen a Jutsu like that. The boys suddenly looked in his direction most probably sensing him. Naruto quickly suppressed his chakra and held his breath. The boys looked at the bush, behind which he was crouching, for a few more seconds then went back to whatever they were doing.

Naruto quickly backtracked after he saw that the boys were not looking in his direction anymore. He went back to class with one thought in his mind, he was going to learn the Jutsu the boy displayed, no matter how hard he had to try he was going to learn it.

A soul can never be alone there should always be somebody with it at all times, be it living or non living. A lone soul does not exist; every soul has something or someone it can identify itself with. Uzumaki Naruto no matter what his resolve required something to keep him going, something or someone who he could be with. After eight years of loneliness Naruto gave up looking for a living being he could call a friend and thus began to look for anything that would drive away this terrifying emptiness. And that is when Naruto found his will to excel at everything he did. Uzumaki Naruto became a perfectionist.

That night Naruto kept practicing the Jutsu. He had surprisingly learned the Jutsu the first time he tried but it was not perfect. He wanted to do it flawlessly and with the least amount of smoke. He practiced till late at night and only went to sleep when he fell on the floor tired. The next morning Naruto woke up he began practicing the Jutsu again. He must have done the Jutsu at least a thousand times by now. He had transformed into anyone he remembered seeing. Though it was much easier when he tried to transform into someone he knew well.

_A few weeks later_

Uzumaki Naruto scoffed at the ninja standing guard at the Library as he walked past him. He was easily able to borrow a scroll from the ninja section. A simple henge and some chakra suppression had done the trick. He knew the Anbu following him would know about his deed but he was sure the Hokage would pacify them, after all the old man trusted him blindly.

Naruto quickly made his way over to his downtrodden apartment; after all he had some reading to do. Uzumaki Naruto had learned quickly that the teachers at the Academy would not do anything to help him. They like most of the villagers chose to ignore him with cold apathy but that did not worry him a least bit, he had realized long back that if he wanted to learn something he would have to do it on his own. He had learned the Henge no Jutsu on his own just by spying on some of the children at the academy and that had given him confidence. He knew he could learn anything the academy had to teach him if he wanted to learn it. After all his will to excel had yet to fail him.

A/N Please read and review. Please leave a constructive review and not ones like 'Update Please'. I require a beta so if anyone is interested please PM or mail me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for the reviews. I was not expecting such good reviews. I have a lot of problems while writing dialogues and that will become apparent in this chapter. I am working on it but it will take some time. Again if you find any grammatical errors please inform me as I do not have a beta as yet. I know I was hypocritical when I said that I will decide the pairing on the plot and then went on and said it will be NarutoHinata. Yes there is a very high possibility that that will be the pairing but there might be a few changes depending on the plot. They are certainly not going to fall for each other instantly.

Da-Deranged-Dude: I have not thought of the pairings as yet since Naruto is very young for that. Thanks for the review though.

TheDon1023: Yes that's the idea. I have some great anti-cliché ideas they only need to be implemented. Rest assured that I have put a lot of thought into this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was currently lying on the ground panting with exhaustion. He had just finished his days training. The scroll which he had borrowed from the library turned out be very interesting; it was a scroll describing the different methods of chakra control. He was currently practicing the tree walking exercise. It had been a week since he had begun but his progress was pretty slow compared to the speed he had learnt the Henge technique. He had reached the top of tree but getting down slowly was proving to be a problem. Other people would have declared that they have finished the exercise as soon as they reached the top most branches of the tree but not Naruto; after all he was a perfectionist.

It had been exactly a week since he had 'borrowed' the scroll from the library. The first chakra control technique described in the scroll was tree walking. At first Naruto thought it would be a fairly easy task however that was till he read that he couldn't use his hands. After reading all there was on the tree walking exercise he hid the scroll under a tile in his apartment and quickly made his way to the always vacant training ground which he had discovered recently. He henged himself as a regular shinobi so that no one would recognize him, the villagers already feared him for some unknown reason and he did not want them to find out that he was doing extra training than what he was supposed to at the academy.

As soon as Naruto reached the training ground he dispelled the henge. He knew that the exercise would require his full concentration at least at the beginning. He made his way over to a tree sizing it up. He held a Kunai in his hand to help him mark the position he would reach as was suggested in the scroll. He took a deep breath to calm himself and began molding chakra at the sole of his feet just as the scroll had instructed. Till now Naruto had followed the scroll to a tee. After he felt that he had molded enough chakra at the sole of his feet he began his trek up the tree. His trek ended prematurely as he unceremoniously fell being pushed of the tree as soon as he placed his feet on the bark. Naruto scowled from his position on the ground. He had followed all the instructions on the scroll but had failed miserably. He quickly got up and dusted his feet. He knew exactly what had occurred. He had used too much chakra and hence was pushed off. He tried again this time using way less chakra than he had used in his first try. He smiled as he was not thrown off the bark. He quickly took a few steps but felt that he was slipping. He quickly jumped off avoiding another fall.

After a few more tries Naruto frowned, the exercise was much more difficult than he had expected. He was either using too much chakra or too less and finding the right balance was proving to be a pain in the butt, literally as he fell quite a few times.

Most of the day went in the same manner with Naruto trying and failing to go more than a few steps. Naruto finally quit when the sun began to set. He had been practicing for more than seven hours now only to stop for a few quick cups of instant ramen and a nutrition bar. He went back to his apartment fairly disappointed with his progress but he did not let it get him down. Tomorrow will be a new day and he would keep trying until he had the exercise mastered.

As the days went by Naruto improved exceptionally reaching the top of the tree within a week, which did not seem possible after his first day's performance.

_Two months later_

Naruto had completely mastered the tree walking exercise to the point where he could do it while being henged and leaping from one tree to another. He kept thinking of different uses of the tree walking exercise and had found the exercise to be useful in more ways than one. Surprisingly the tree walking exercise improved his henge technique to the point where he felt he had completely mastered it. He could suppress his chakra completely and henge into a villager and he doubted that even the Anbu would be able to detect him. The tree walking exercise had greatly improved his physical stamina and his dodging ability. He was fairly sure he could dodge any weapon thrown at him if he was in the midst of a few trees. He knew the exact amount of chakra he would require to jump from one branch to another and he could do it at varying heights. He also felt his chakra reserves getting larger as he could continue practicing for a very long time without worrying about chakra depletion. He knew he had unusually large chakra reserves for someone his age. He had heard that the tree walking exercise was for gennins and he could do it easily for a long time without even feeling a dent on his chakra reserves. He was quite happy with his discovery but he knew that due to his large chakra reserves he would need a lot more chakra control. So for now he decided to continue to improve his chakra control.

The next exercise on the scroll was the water walking technique. Naruto looked at the scroll mildly impressed with the complexity of the particular exercise. Whereas in the tree walking technique there was actually a hard surface which helped in gripping but while water walking it was all chakra.

The next day Naruto went in search for a secluded water body. He was already familiar with most of the village but had yet to find a water body where he could train in peace. His search soon to come to an end when he heard a rumbling noise while passing training ground 44. He headed towards the rumbling noise which sounded suspiciously like a water fall. He soon came upon a gate marked 'Gate 13' and found a signboard. His eyebrows rose as he read what was written on the board. In big black letters it was written 'Do not trespass if you value your life.'

Naruto scoffed reading the board, after all what danger could there be in a training ground. He was confident that he could tackle any wildlife that he may encounter. He jumped over the gate and made his way to the rumbling noise. A growling noise stopped him in his track. Naruto quickly crouched into a fighting stance ready for any animal but what he saw made him gasp. A huge white tiger stood a few feet away from him growling as white foam formed around its mouth. Naruto certainly did not expect this. He quickly jumped on a tree narrowly missing from being pounced on. Naruto wiped his brow of sweat thanking Kami that he had mastered tree walking. The tiger seeing that it had missed pounced at its prey that was on standing horizontally on the bark of a tree. Naruto smirked as he saw the tiger pounce at him; the tiger had fallen into his trap. Just as the tiger was about to reach him he jumped onto a nearby tree and watched in satisfaction as the tiger smashed into the trunk of the tree which he had only just vacated. His look of satisfaction soon turned into a frown as the tiger quickly recovered. The tiger again lunged at him but Naruto was ready for it as he again performed the same trick. He knew that the tiger may be ferocious beast but it was dumb. A few more lunges and hits and the tiger was down for the count.

Naruto smirked at the fallen beast satisfied that he hardly required any effort to down the ferocious beast. He was sure others his age would have been hard pressed to take on the huge tiger that is if they had not already pissed themselves. His training was starting to pay off and that induced a great felling of satisfaction in him.

He did not encounter any other beast on his way to the waterfall. He looked around in awe as he finally reached the waterfall. The scenery was better than anything he had ever seen. There was a nice clearing of short grass which gave way to a fairly large pond at the end of which there was a huge waterfall. It was a perfect training ground for Naruto. It was fairly far away from the civilization and he sure that not many people would dare to come here and if that was not enough it had everything that he required for his chakra control training. He decided there and then that this was going to be his permanent training ground.

After having a nice lunch of milk and a few nutrition bars Naruto was set to begin his training. He did all the calming exercises and stretched a bit. He tentatively took a step in the pond and quickly jumped back. The water was ice cold and it was going to be very painful to fall in it and judging from how his tree walking work out had started, he was going to fall in very soon. Readying him for the cold which was going to hit him anytime he gathered chakra under his feet and took a tentative step, to his pleasant surprise it did not sink. He quickly took another step which too did not sink. He smiled at the surprising result and took a few more steps. His success got to him as he leaped in the air and that seemed to be his undoing as he splashed into the ice cold water. He screamed as he jumped out of the water and ran to the shore. The fall had hurt as he felt himself going numb with cold. He quickly shook of the feeling as he regained his bearings. 'Note to self never get too excited when on ice cold water' he thought sourly.

The rest of the day he did not fall in as he kept his utmost concentration at all times. He was slowly getting better and was now able to jog on the water. Naruto was surprised at his quick success. He guessed that the tree walking had helped him as he was prepared this time and luckily he had found the right amount of chakra he required at the soles of his feet for water walking. He was right as completely mastering the tree walking exercise had improved his chakra control by leaps and bounds.

The rest of the week went much in the same way the only difference was that Naruto never fell in the water again. He had begun running on the water by the end of the week but he was not yet happy. He wanted to master the skill completely as he had done with the tree walking technique.

The next three months Naruto spent mastering the water walking technique and by the time he had finished his skill in water walking equaled that of the elite jounins if not better. He could literally crawl on water if he so wanted. Unlike tree walking Naruto practiced all kinds of motions on water. He learnt to sit and sleep on water which actually required a lot more effort than he expected as concentrating chakra on his posterior proved much more difficult than on his feet but his chakra control had improved so much he did it in a few days. After quite a few falls his body became accustomed to the extreme cold of the spring water. Again like tree walking water walking seemed to further improve his henge if that was even possible, he was completely sure that even the Hokage would have problems detecting him, that is if he did not try too hard as a powerful 'Kai' would still remove the illusion. His stamina increased drastically which was not surprising as training till you fell from exhaustion seemed to do that to a person.

Naruto also improved his tree walking as he would invariably meet the huge tigers on his way to the waterfall. He also learned to stick to trees using other parts of his body. The tigers actually became a source of enjoyment for Naruto. They also made him much better at dodging as they were quite agile and ferocious. One time Naruto gathered three of them and his dodging and tree walking skills were really put to the test as even tigers dumb as they were began anticipating his next move. After that Naruto made it a habit to gather two or three of them and 'play' with them. Naruto unknowingly was also improving his battle instincts dodging the tigers as he continued to outwit the tigers.

Meanwhile the academy instructors were happy that they did not have to teach the demon scum as he hardly came to the academy. Unknown to them Naruto was becoming much better than any student in the academy and they were going to be in for a big surprise when the year end exam arrived.

Naruto sighed as he walked up to the chunnin guards standing guard in front of the Hokage tower. 'What a waste of training time' Naruto thought sourly. The guards ignored him as he went past them, they would have reacted in a much different manner had the Hokage not warned them. Naruto knocked on the door as he waited for the Hokage. "Come in" came a gruff voice from the other side. Naruto opened the door and walked in his gait of a confident man. The Hokage's eyebrow shot up taking in Naruto's attire. Instead of the shocking orange jumpsuit the blonde prodigy was dressed in black shinobi pants and a dark blue sleeveless top which did nothing to hide his toned biceps. What surprised him more was the confidence with which Naruto carried himself.

Naruto coughed to get the Hokage's attention who was staring at him like he had seen a ghost. That seemed to get the Hokage's attention as he stopped staring.

"Ah Naruto it's good to see you" Sarutobi Sasuke said as he gave the blonde a warm smile.

"Same here Hokage-Sama" Naruto said bowing.

Sarutobi frowned at Naruto's greeting, normally the boy would have exclaimed childishly with a goofy smile adorning his face.

"No need to be so formal Naruto" the Hokage said chuckling uneasily.

Naruto looked up and grinned which seemed to ease the Hokage who was beginning to worry.

'I am just repeating what I read in a scroll' Naruto said the fox like grin still on his face. It was not everyday that a child his age could render the Hokage speechless.

'Ah so you have been studying I see' The Hokage said.

'Yes and you already know that' Naruto replied further shocking the Sandaime. The Hokage had not counted on the boy knowing that he was sometimes being patrolled by the Anbu.

'Yes that's true, but that's not the reason I called you here Naruto, I have called you to discuss a very important matter Naruto' He said a serious expression on his visage.

Naruto stood up straight hearing the Hokage's tone. He looked at the Hokage expectantly.

Sarutobi smiled seeing the boy's reaction. 'So he's finally getting serious' Sarutobi thought.

'I've decided to help you in your training' the Sandaime said as if he was merely stating the weather.

Naruto face vaulted, not even in his dreams had he expected that the Hokage would help him in his training.

Sarutobi smirked seeing his reaction. 'Take that you stupid council members' He thought.

Naruto's grin soon turned into a happy smile as he threw caution to the wind and lunged at the Hokage hugging him as if his life depended on it.

Sarutobi was taken aback by Naruto's reaction but soon returned the hug as he smiled a happy smile. Finally he would be able to help the son of his predecessor. He had taken a long time to think about it but after seeing the villager's treatment of Naruto he had thrown caution to the wind and decided to help the boy.

Even though the academy teachers thought he did not know about what they were doing he did. His Anbu had informed him that the Ninja Academy teachers did very little to help the boy and the poor boy had taken it upon himself to learn whatever he could by taking scrolls from the library. He was very impressed when the Anbu had informed him that Naruto had taught himself the Henge no Jutsu. If he was impressed before he was astonished when he heard that the boy had learnt the tree walking skill.

He was very happy that Naruto was progressing so well but he was also worried because the boy did not have any friends and always kept to himself. He knew if he left the boy alone the results would be very bad. Loneliness often led people to do stupid things. Therefore he decided that he would ask one of his Anbu to secretly train the boy and get to know him better. Now it was only a matter of who to pick since very few Anbu were neutral to the boy for what he held in him. After a lot of thought he decided to let out a small secret about the boy to one of his Anbu and he was sure that would burry any resentment the Anbu had for the boy.

"So who's going to train me Jiji" Naruto said going back to his own way of addressing the Hokage. He knew that the Sandaime could not train him as he was far too busy. He had already deduced that it was going to be one of the Anbu who was going to be his sensei.

Sarutobi smirked and signaled for one of his Anbu to reveal him.

The Anbu appeared out of the shadows in which he was hiding surprising Naruto. Naruto had become exceptionally competent in sensing people and he having missed the Anbu spoke volumes of the Anbu's skills.

The Anbu removed the mask and turned to face him.

"You're new sensei is…."

A/N: Read and review please. Reviews motivate me to write more. The chapter length will keep increasing as I get better at writing.

So who do you think is going to be Naruto's new sensei? It's an easy guess and I think most of will know who it is.

Later folks…..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Well here's another chapter. I must be crazy to write so much in one day. Thanks for the reviews; it is because of you people that I am updating so fast. I thought about making Anko Naruto's sensei but then decided against it. Kakashi makes more common sense at least it will after you read this chapter.

I have not proof read this fic and there might be a few mistakes here and there. Please inform me of any grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would be dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…..Kakashi"

"Yo!" The Anbu said as he removed his mask. The Anbu was tall and well built with a mask covering his face. He eye smiled at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the man and raised an eyebrow at the weird greeting.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto introduced himself formally and bowed.

Hatake Kakashi looked surprised at the bow. From what he had heard he thought that the boy would be loud and obnoxious.

"Yare Yare no need for that" Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Naruto stopped bowing and looked at the man curiously. He was a strange one especially for an Anbu. He had visualized them as stern and no-nonsense people.

They both looked at each other as an uncomfortable silence permeated the air. Finally the silence was broken by the Hokage.

"Kakashi will begin helping you from tomorrow, you can go now Naruto" Sarutobi said dismissing both of them. He had to get back to his dreaded paper work.

Naruto seeing the dismissal did not need to be reminded twice, he quickly bowed and left. Kakashi left soon after following his new pupil to see what the son of his late sensei was going to do. He still remembered the shock he had felt when the Sandaime revealed Naruto's true lineage.

_He faced the hokage with a passive expression, patiently waiting to be briefed on his next mission._

_Sarutobi looked at Kakashi and sighed. After a lot of thought he had decided that the blunt approach would be the best. _

"_Kakashi you're next mission will be a S class secret and you're not to tell anyone about it, not even your comrades or the council."_

_Kakashi stood straighter at the tone of the hokage. Very few missions were regarded as S class secrets and most of them were known to the council._

"_You're to train a boy for the next few years" The hokage continued._

_Kakashi looked skeptical at that. Anbu were never supposed to train anybody but themselves, jounins were there for doing that. _

_The Hokage sighed seeing Kakashi's reaction. He knew Kakashi was never fond of teaching and that was one of the main reasons he did not want to become a jounin._

"_For the next few years you will be teaching Uzumaki Naruto in the arts of shinobi" the Hokage finished waiting for the outburst that was to come._

_Kakashi glared at that. He did not blame the child for what he held but he did not like him either._

"_I'm sorry Hokage-Sama..." the Hokage cut him off there "let me finish Kakashi" he said sternly._

"_Before you refuse don't you want to know of the boy's lineage" the Hokage asked._

_Kakashi looked confused at that. "Why would I want to know that" he said voicing his thoughts._

_The Hokage sighed before continuing "Tell me Kakashi which person Naruto bears a resemblance to?"_

_Kakashi pictured Naruto in his mind and compared him to the people he knew. He only required a second before his eyes widened "You don't mean" he said his voice quivering._

_The Hokage nodded, he knew Kakashi would only require a prompt before he found out; after all he wasn't an Anbu captain for nothing._

"_Yes he is the son of Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina"_

"_But how! I thought their son was dead" he sputtered._

"_That was only a hoax" the Hokage said._

"_Then why was I not informed before" Kakashi asked enraged._

"_It was Minato's wish that his Son's lineage remained hidden from everyone till he becomes strong enough to protect himself, I was merely following his last wish" Sarutobi said his voice laced with remorse._

_Kakashi banged his head against the Hokage's desk. All these years he thought that his sensei's son was dead the boy was in front of his eyes and he had just ignored him treating him with the same indifference that most other shinobi did. A tear trickled down his face as he remembered all the hardships the boy faced, all the beatings he took and he had just watched with cold apathy, his hate for the monster the boy contained clouding his judgment. No more of that, Kakashi thought wiping his tears, from now on he would be the boy's guardian and teacher. He knew why his sensei had wanted his son's identity to be kept a secret. Namikaze Minato was a man feared by all the hidden villages and as soon as news went out that he had a son and the son contained the Kyuubi, assassins would begin to pour into the village trying to kill the son of the Yellow Flash. Some would do it for revenge and some would kill the boy out of fear that he would continue his father's legacy and become the second yellow flash._

"_I'll do it" Kakashi said standing up ready to leave._

_The Hokage smiled at the answer, he knew that the only way he could convince Kakashi was to reveal Naruto's true heritage even though he had to break a promise. After all promises are kept to protect your precious people and he thought of Naruto as his grandson and wanted to protect him at all costs and breaking a promise was one of them._

"_Kakashi you're to remain as an Anbu and you will do your regular missions. You will train Naruto only in your free time and from what I've seen of Naruto till now that would be enough" He said._

_Kakashi looked at the Hokage as if he were crazy. Here he wanted to be a perfect guardian for Naruto and the Hokage was asking him to continue being an Anbu._

"_I don't understand Hokage, I am sure you know that after you told me of Naruto's heritage I would want to be his guardian and being an Anbu gives me very little free time" he said tersely._

"_I understand Kakashi, but you're resigning would raise too many suspicions and we can't let the council find out about it" the Hokage said._

_Kakashi nodded, he understood the reason but that did not mean he had to like it._

"_You may leave now Kakashi, I will arrange a visit from Naruto tomorrow and I want you here at noon" The Hokage concluded as he returned to his paperwork._

_Kakashi bowed and left._

Kakashi was aroused from his musing as he saw Naruto leap over gate 13 of training ground 44. His eyes widened comically as he quickly followed Naruto. What he saw next almost caused his eyes to pop out. Naruto was toying with a few humungous tigers as he jumped from tree to tree rivaling his own speed.

He quickly followed the blond who after the tigers were down for good left in the direction of the waterfall. He Hatake Kakashi, Anbu captain and infamously nick named the copy cat ninja, had trouble keeping up with Naruto. The blonde whizzed through the trees using chakra enhanced jumps. Kakashi quickly followed doing his best to keep up with the blonde. He was fairly sure that if he anytime fought against the blonde amidst a canopy of trees he would have to use his sharingan as no way in hell would he be able to keep track of him using his normal eyesight.

Uzumaki Naruto smirked as he took a final chakra enhanced jump the wind whipping around him. He landed on the surface of the water and skidded till he came to a stop. He turned around and smirked as he waited for his sensei to arrive. He had sensed long back that he was being followed by his sensei. Usually he would not show off his skills in such a manner as he did know the codes of shinobi and knew when to be deceptive but he knew his sensei would ask him to display his skills before teaching him anything so he decided to give him a demo.

Kakashi landed next to Naruto knowing he had been already discovered.

Looking at where they were standing further surprised Kakashi as if that was even possible as his life had been turned upside down in a few days with one surprise after another. First tree walking and now water walking, the blonde boy was full of surprises, not unlike his father.

"So how do you think I did" Naruto asked smirking.

"Much better than I expected" Kakashi replied eye smiling. Hatake Kakashi never praised anyone but even he had to relent. Naruto had completely taken him by surprise.

"So what were you planning to do next" Kakashi asked Naruto wanting to see what the boy had in mind.

"Well according to the scroll I am going to do the waterfall exercise next" Naruto replied casually.

"No you're not, from now on you're going to follow me and not the scroll and anyways your chakra control from what I've seen must be better than most Jounins by now" Kakashi said as he leaped of the water and landed on the clearing.

Naruto followed his sensei trying to hide his annoyance. He had already prepared for the waterfall exercise and now he had to do something else because of his sensei.

Kakashi smiled seeing that his pupil was annoyed.

"What do you think the others are doing at the academy?" He asked.

"The history of Konoha and some taijutsu and trapping techniques" Naruto replied rolling his eyes, even though he did not go to the academy, he did keep track of what they were doing.

"So why aren't you doing the same, I am sure you know that chakra control is useless if you do not have any jutsu or taijutsu to use it with" Kakashi said confused at his pupils training regimen. He had thought the boy did not know what was happening at the academy; he had read the report on the boy and it showed that he had not attended the academy for five months.

"Those can wait and I am sure _you_ know that I have extremely large chakra reserves and hence need to practice chakra control extensively" he replied with a huff.

Kakashi was taken aback by his pupil's insight. He was not only fast and strong for his age but was also exceptionally intelligent.

"Yes you're partially right, but you need to practice other things along with chakra control. So from now on I will teach you basic taijutsu and you can practice that along with chakra control" Kakashi said.

Naruto frowned at that, he was very close to mastering all the chakra control techniques and only had one exercise left. He mused for a while and then thought that it wouldn't hinder him too much.

"I guess that's ok" he said with a thoughtful frown adorning his face. Kakashi chuckled at the expression on the boys face, it made him look cute.

"Ok so let's begin…"

That day Naruto had the most fun training. Who knew taijutsu could be so much fun. After Kakashi corrected his basic stance which was horrible, they had a friendly spar. Kakashi was surprised by Naruto's speed. He was remarkably fast for an academy student but his movements were too rigid. He corrected Naruto as the day went on and by the end was very happy with the result. Naruto had improved much faster than he anticipated and his basic stance was perfect. He still was rigid but flowed much better than before, from one stance to another. As the sun began to set he bid Naruto goodbye and shun shined to the Hokage tower to give his report to the Hokage.

The next day he found Naruto practicing the basic taijutsu moves on water. The boy never ceased to amaze him. He spied from the canopy as he saw Naruto flowing from one move to another. His brow furrowed in concentration as sheen of sweat gleamed on his forehead. Kakashi smirked; it seemed Naruto always found ways to improve his chakra control. If he continued in this fashion his chakra control could rival Tsunade's by the time the he became a gennin.

"Yo!" he exclaimed as he strolled on to the clearing.

Naruto smiled as he saw his sensei. He was falling in love with taijutsu, not only was it awesome, it also helped him improve his chakra control.

"Yo!" Naruto said as he mimicked his sensei, which caused Kakashi to eye smile.

"Were going to continue you're taijutsu training" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded as he got into the basic stance. Kakashi critically scrutinized his stance and after finding no fault asked him to begin the katas he taught him yesterday. Naruto's body flowed much better this time; it seemed that doing the katas on water helped him. He corrected Naruto in a few places where he felt the blonde could improve. After Naruto finished doing the kata a few times Kakashi decided that he was ready for a friendly spar. This time instead of sparring on the grass they sparred on water on Naruto's insistence no less. The blonde seemed more faster on water and Kakashi actually had to block a few kicks. He was amazed when he tackled the blonde and instead of falling in the water the blonde used his back as a spring to launch into another attack. It seemed that the blonde had completely mastered water walking to the point where he could stick to the surface of the water with any part of his body.

After a quick lunch Kakashi showed the blonde a few more katas and gave him a few scrolls which described the katas of basic academy taijutsu in detail. He informed Naruto that he was going on a month long mission and wanted him to have finished learning all the katas by then. He knew it was unrealistic of him to ask Naruto to completely learn all the Katas in one month whereas it took the academy students three years to learn them but he wanted to see till where he could push the blonde.

Naruto did not question him about the mission but did seem a bit disappointed that there won't be anyone to train him. Kakashi thought about telling the blonde about the reason why he couldn't train him all the time but then thought against it after all even though the boy was mature for his age he was still a kid and would not understand how the council works or why they resented him. He just eye smiled and told the boy that those scrolls would help him for now and when he returned he would correct the mistakes in his stance and katas. He bid the boy goodbye and left for his mission.

Naruto trained himself to exhaustion everyday sometimes even training at night. He was going through the katas at an incredible rate. He was already halfway through the katas by the end of the first week but was not able to practice them against anybody. He realized that he really required a sparring partner if he was to improve his taijutsu but finding one would be too much of a hassle and hence he decided to wait for him sensei to come back. Hatake Kakashi was in for a surprise when he returned. Uzumaki Naruto was soon going to gain the title of the most surprising ninja.

A/N: Please review if you like this fic and have any suggestion.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for the reviews, they motivate me to write faster. There won't be any romance in this fic for quite some time, at least not till Naruto becomes a Gennin. Writing my first fight scene was pretty hard. I will get better at writing them as the fic moves along. I am still working on my increasing the chapter length but since I am updating at such a frantic pace it is becoming increasingly difficult to write long chapters.

I know Naruto is becoming too strong too fast but that's because he trains fanatically. Remember Itachi became a gennin at the age of six.

I am still not sure about the pairings but since I am such a big fan of NarutoHinata pairing it is unlikely to change.

I have not proof read the complete chapter and since I still don't have a beta reader there might be some glaring mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did Naruto would have killed Sasuke long back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been two months since Kakashi left the taijutsu scroll with Naruto and was yet to make an appearance after he had left for the mission. Meanwhile Naruto continued his training like never before. He had completed all the basic academy taijutsu and katas within a month and after that he began practicing them. He had also got the hang of the waterfall exercise and his chakra control was improving at a frantic pace. His chakra control was as good as most jounins and was approaching Kage level very soon. He always practiced Taijutsu on water which further increased his chakra control and even Naruto thought that he was close to mastering control over his chakra, which seemed an impossible feat considering his large chakra reserves.

What Naruto missed the most was a sparring partner. Even though he knew all the katas and stances but without someone to use it against he couldn't judge himself. He did continue his dodging practice though, using the animals of training ground 44 as opponents.

Kakashi entered training ground 44 and saw his prized pupil practice katas…..on the bark of a tree. He sighed in exasperation; it seemed there was nothing he could do to stop the boy from practicing chakra control, not that it was a bad thing.

"Yo!" he said giving his signature greeting.

Naruto's face lit up as soon as he saw Kakashi. He leaped from the bark of tree landing next to Kakashi.

"Sensei it's good to see you" Naruto said excited to finally have his sensei back.

"I see you've mastered all the katas" Kakashi mused as he eyed the blonde. Naruto was wearing black shinobi pants and a blue gi which showed that Naruto's body was developing nicely. It seemed the boy was growing really well and the training was helping his body grow immensely.

"Yes I have, but I was not able to test myself as I don't have any sparring partner" Naruto said frowning.

"Well then I think you're ready to learn a new Jutsu which would solve the problem of you not having a sparring partner" Kakashi said as he handed Naruto a scroll. Kakashi knew Naruto did not have any friends and Kakashi simply did not have the time or patience to teach the boy about socializing and anyway he was sure he would not be able to find anybody Naruto's age that is as fast or as strong as the blonde.

Naruto's face lit up as he eagerly began reading the scroll. Finally his last hurdle to mastering taijutsu would be overcome.

Kakashi smiled at the boy's reaction. Very few children Naruto's age worked as hard as the blonde and Naruto was soon becoming a prodigy if his chakra control was anything to go by.

"The jutsu is called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, it's primarily a cloning technique but it does have another use which I will leave it up to you to find out" Kakashi said making a handsign and performing the shadow clone technique. There was a poof and two clones appeared around Kakashi. Naruto stared at Kakashi with a queer gleam in his eyes as he observed the technique the cogs in his brain beginning to churn. A purely creepy grin crept up Naruto's face as he thought of all the different ways in which he could use the technique.

Kakashi shuddered looking at Naruto's expression, it was downright creepy. He wondered if was making a mistake teaching the boy a Kinjutsu. He was sure if the Hokage heard about it he was in for a very long lecture but he had to pay of the debt which he owed his sensei and he would do anything he possibly could to help Naruto. He still blamed himself for not looking after Naruto and not doing anything to help him as he suffered like no child should; he knew he shouldn't blame himself as he did not know that Naruto was his sensei's son but try as he may he could not get rid of his guilt.

The rest of the day went in sparring with Naruto who never ceased to amaze him. He couldn't believe when Naruto got though his defense and struck his gut. After that he began to take Naruto seriously and was seriously impressed with boy's instinct and pace. If he was that good without ever having a sparring partner he would become a monster with the help of shadow clones. He shuddered thinking of what the boy's skill level would be if he found out the reason why the shadow clone jutsu was considered an A rank Kinjutsu, with the chakra capacity and control Naruto had he would soon be able to rival him without his sharingan.

His musings were brought to an end when Naruto exclaimed "Yatta!"

His eyes almost popped out when he looked in Naruto's direction, instead of one Naruto there were thirty facing him. All smirking at him with there arms folded and a fox like grin on their face. He blinked once, then twice and even pinched himself but the illusion did not fade. "Kai" he exclaimed when he thought Naruto had used the simple Bunshin no jutsu but even then none of the Naruto's vanished. Meanwhile Naruto was laughing his head of looking at his sensei's reaction, he loved surprising people.

"But how?" Kakashi asked stuttering, to summon so many clones Naruto's chakra pool must be even bigger than his.

"Err…..I just did the handsign and used enough chakra to summon thirty clones" Naruto said scratching his head sheepishly. Kakashi just shook his head; he had become accustomed to the blonde surprising him at every turn. Not only had Naruto managed to learn the jutsu in one day he had good enough chakra control to summon an exact number of shadow clones.

"I've got to leave for another mission in a few days after which I will be free for quite a long length of time, so till then use your shadow clones to spar" Kakashi said as he made the handsign for shun shin no jutsu. Naruto eyed the handsign critically and so did his clones. Soon Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves but not before Naruto could dissect the jutsu he had just used.

After Kakashi left Naruto looked at his clones as they in turn looked at him, this went on for a few moments. "Well what you are waiting for lets begin sparring" Naruto ordered. The clones sweat dropped then charged at Naruto. Naruto grinned as he got into a defensive stance.

By the end of the day Naruto was thoroughly bruised. He had underestimated his clones and taking on thirty of them at the same time was akin to suicide. His was able to dispel a few of clones by placing well placed punches but since the clones had his memory most of them were able to block his attacks no matter how fast he was. That is when Naruto took the fight to the pond. On water he was a completely different person and his speed increased drastically. The clones not having anywhere near the chakra the original had couldn't keep up with him and were dispelled in short order. In the end only five of his clones were left and Naruto seemed too tired to carry on so he made a hand sign and dispelled the clones as they were charging toward him. What happened next was completely unexpected, Naruto fell forward clutching his head as he was bombarded with the memories of all the five clones. Even though in pain a devilish smirk made its way to Naruto's face as he realized what had happened. 'So that is why the Kage Bunshin no jutsu is considered a Kinjutsu' he thought through his pain. He dragged himself to his to his apartment and fell on the mattress as soon as he closed the door behind him. He was asleep before he could even register that he was still in his training attire and had to change before sleeping.

The next day saw Naruto sparring against ten clones, his movements a blur as he waded through them. He leaped over one of his clones that tried to tackle him and sent an axe kick to its head only for his leg to be pushed away as another clone kicked him on his shin. Naruto swiftly countered as he tried to back hand the clone but the clone reacted quickly and caught his wrist, Naruto knew that would happen so he swiveled and punched the clone hard instantly dispelling it. This all happened within two seconds.

Naruto was sweating bullets as he did his best to counter his clones. He had ordered the clones to work together so that they would provide a tougher challenge and was now regretting his decision as various cuts and bruises marred his skin.

"Yare Yare!" Kakashi greeted as he entered the clearing. Naruto quickly turned to look at his sensei and that seemed to be his undoing as he received a punch on his gut followed by an axe kick which sent his crashing to the ground.

Naruto quickly dispelled the last two clones before they could do too much damage. He winced as the clones memories were transferred to him. The backlash from the memory transfer was reducing as he got used to the feeling but it still hurt a bit. Naruto dusted his uniform as he got up with a scowl on his face and stiffly walked up to his sensei. Kakashi eye smiled seeing Naruto's reaction, the boy hated being disturbed while training.

"So Naruto ready for some sparring" Kakashi asked Naruto which seemed to immediately improve his sour mood. Naruto nodded as he faced Kakashi and got into a perfect defensive stance, leaving no opening. Kakashi quirked an eye at the stance, it seemed Naruto had a plan. Kakashi had decided to toughen up on Naruto, till now whenever he sparred with Naruto he always tried to use minimum force in his blows but from now on he decided to use a mediocre amount of strength, Naruto's enemies were not going to show him any mercy. He had to get Naruto ready for the battles which were inevitable in the future and he'd be damned if he did not do his vey best to ready the blonde.

He charged at the blonde aiming a punch at his face which was deftly blocked as Naruto hit his wrist so that his hand was no longer going to hit his face and swerved to the side and lifted his right leg to kick Kakashi on his thigh. The move was easily countered by Kakashi who jumped above the kick and darted at Naruto. Naruto was ready for Kakashi as he leaped back and again got into his defensive stance. 'Hmm interesting tactic, defend till you find an opening and if the attack is unsuccessful go back to defending' Kakashi thought as he barraged Naruto with kicks and punches. What happened next took Kakashi completely by surprise, two Naruto clones caught him from behind and the real Naruto punched Kakashi hard in the gut which knocked the wind out of him, 'Damn the kid hits hard' Kakashi thought as he lashed out with the kick which caught Naruto in the Jaw. Naruto clearly not expecting Kakashi to recover so fast from a chakra enhanced punch went flying and was going to hit a tree hard but instead used chakra to cushion the blow and to give him a push as he leaped back into battle. Kakashi was impressed, a kick of that strength and to the jaw no less, would have rendered a normal gennin unconscious.

Kakashi quickly dealt with the shadow clones as he jumped up even though the clones held him, clearly he was much more powerful than them, and delivered two simultaneous kicks as he stretched his feet horizontally. He hastily blocked Naruto's punch, who had recovered from the kick and had once again entered the fight. Naruto seeing that his punch was blocked leaped back. It was time to up the anti, he formed a cross hand seal and a moment later thirty shadow clones surrounded Kakashi. Kakashi smirked seeing where the fight was heading. 'Well two can play the game' Kakashi thought as he five of his own shadow clones appeared around him. After that it became a full fledged battle. Kakashi had more skill whereas Naruto had more quantity. Each of Kakashi's clones were equal to five of Naruto's so the fight was pretty balance as it stood but that was all going to change as Naruto began gathering chakra. Kakashi looked at Naruto worried, he knew exactly what the blonde was planning and if Naruto succeeded he was going to be in deep trouble. He rushed to the real Naruto in hopes of stopping him but alas all of Naruto's remaining shadow clones were able to delay him enough for Naruto to finish the jutsu. Kakashi cursed as he found himself surrounded by clones in all directions.

"So what are you going to do now sensei" the real Naruto mocked Kakashi as he knew he had his sensei cornered and no way in hell could his sensei take on five hundred of his clones at the same time.

Kakashi just looked at him and eye smiled as he began going to through hand signs faster than the human eye could follow. Kakashi inwardly smirked as he saw all the Naruto clones charge at him 'It was time put the boy in his place and anyway Naruto is getting too confident for his own good.'

Just as the first clone was going to reach him Kakashi exclaimed "Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!" and replaced himself with a log. Naruto looked around in confusion he had certainly not expected Kakashi to vanish. Suddenly he heard a rumbling sound and jumped just in time as a huge wave of water from the pond came crashing down upon his clones dispelling them instantly. Thank Kami he was near a tree and had used his exceptional chakra control to stick upside down to a branch which was just above the passing water wave. Kakashi calmly walked out of the canopy and smiled at Naruto who was glaring at him.

Naruto leaped of the branch and landed next to his sensei. "That was an underhanded trick" he exclaimed as his right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Shinobi code numbers five and six always expect the unexpected and ninjas never fight fair" Kakashi said eye smiling as he merely stated two very important ninja codes. Naruto grumbled but accepted his defeat; anyway he was too tired to fight.

"Today we'll be having lunch in the village" Kakashi said as he began walking towards gate 13. Naruto immediately stiffened, whenever he went to town he would always use a henge and he was sure Kakashi wouldn't allow him to do that. He sighed but followed his sensei grumbling all the way.

As soon as they entered the village Kakashi henged himself into an old man, after all he couldn't blow his cover. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at Kakashi's henge, "I guess the old man doesn't want anyone to know about us" Naruto asked as they continued walking towards the village market. Kakashi merely nodded.

Soon Kakashi and Naruto were found sitting in Ichiraku's Ramen stand. Naruto was surprised when the old owner welcomed him like he would any other customer.

"What can I get you" a pretty waitress asked him as he surveyed the menu.

"I'll have two bowls of Miso ramen" Naruto said as he handed the girl the menu.

"Coming right up" she said smiling as she went to the kitchen to give her father the order.

He looked at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye as he waited for his order to arrive. He suspected that Kakashi must've spoken with the owner of the ramen stand and hence they were being kind to him. On more serious thinking he discarded the Idea; Kakashi would never risk being exposed for such a silly reason. A true smile crept on his face as he realized that the ramen stand owner and the waitress did not hold any grudge against him. Looking at the waitress who kept stealing glances at him a warm feeling arose in Naruto's heart. The girl looked to be only a bit older than him; maybe he could finally make a friend.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the girl and introduced himself "Hi, I am Uzumaki Naruto."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Read and review please. It will be at least a few days before I can post another chapter and it will hopefully be a much longer chapter.

Jutsu list:

Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu: Sends a large spinning pillar of water towards the opponent. Can only be performed when near a moderately large water source, and uses a large amount of chakra. It's a devastating jutsu.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow clone technique. Creates a solid shadow clone which can assist the user in battle. It's an A ranked jiujutsu because of its memory transfer ability. If the user dispels a shadow clone all of the clones memories and experiences are transferred to the user.

Ja Mata.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please review, the number of hits to review count is really low. I accept criticism so if you think I am not writing with enough flair please inform me so that I can work on my weak areas. I am going to get better as this fic progresses, of that I am confident.

I would also like to point out that I am still without a beta. So if anyone wants to beta this fic just mail me or send me a PM.

This is an AU fic and will not follow the canon events. I have read many fics where they just copy paste the manga with a few changes and hence I have decided to do a completely AU fic so expect the Wave Arc to be omitted.

I have read only two fics with Naruto Ayame pairing so I might just pair her with Naruto, and even if she does pair up with Naruto she WILL not become a ninja.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Any character you do not recognize is probably mine. This disclaimer applies to all the chapters and will not be repeated. This is because I am pathetic at making funny disclaimers unlike many authors on this site.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame Ichiraku, a rather plain girl with brown locks and vivid brown eyes, had a light pink blush on her cheek as she stole glances on the blonde boy. Something about the boy made her want to cuddle him. She was broken from her musings when the boy smiled at her and introduced himself.

"Ichiraku Ayame" Ayame stuttered out, clearly not expecting the boy to talk to her.

Naruto's smile grew; he was half expecting her to ignore him.

"So you're Ichiraku-sans daughter" Naruto asked trying to begin a conversation. His social skills seemed to be surprisingly good for a boy who has lived all his life in isolation. It seems Naruto did not only borrow shinobi related scrolls from the library.

Ayame walked over to where Naruto was sitting and sat in a chair opposite him, anyway there were no other customers at the moment and she was sure her father wouldn't mind her talking with a cute boy.

"Yea, I help my dad make Ramen" she said a small smile on her face as she faced Naruto.

"That's pretty nice" Naruto said reciting everything he had read on the scroll, 'How to impress girls'.

Ayame blushed, as she ducked her head. She clearly had very little self confidence and felt that what she loved to do might repulse others and usually it did, at least other girls her age thought that cooking was a waste of time and they'd rather do make up and play with dolls. Ayame had tried to change herself but she just loved cooking too much.

Naruto was confused seeing Ayame's reaction. All of the scrolls which he had read said that it took quite a lot of time to reach the stage where the girl would begin blushing. Well who cares, he was finally close to making a friend.

"Thanks" Ayame stuttered as she glanced at the boy. It seems he still had a radiant smile on his face.

"So Ayame-san..." "Just call me Ayame" she interrupted, slowly gaining confidence.

"Ayame so which is your favorite Ramen flavor" Naruto asked opening the menu and showing it to the girl. He was soon running out of things to say, Ayame was behaving nothing like the girls described in the scroll.

"Oh it's a special flavor that dad makes, it's called the super ramen deluxe special" she said pointing out the dish in the menu. Naruto did not pay attention to what she was pointing out in the menu as he walking racking his brains to come up with something to continue the conversation. Finally he gave up and went for the finale "Ayame umm do you umm wanted to be friends" he said timidly desperately hoping she would say yes. He winced as Ayame gasped; his hopes shattering like broken glass. Meanwhile Ayame blushed even more; she had certainly not expected the boy to want to be her friend. After all she was a plain girl who helped her father cook ramen.

She looked at the boy a true smile etched on her face "Sure" she said.

Naruto looked up so quickly he felt a whiplash but he did not care as a warm felling arose within him.

"Really?" he asked, it wouldn't be good to get his hopes up if the girl was joking with his.

"Yes silly" Ayame said as a small giggle escaped her looking at the happy face of the boy. It seemed the boy really wanted her as a friend.

"Cool" Naruto said as he smiled radiantly.

Soon Naruto and the Ayame were chatting away as if they'd been friends forever. As soon as Naruto tasted the ramen he felt he was in heaven. He told Ayame that Ichiraku's ramen was a food for the gods, to which the girl giggled. He told Ayame that he was training to be a ninja and was currently enrolled in the Ninja Academy; Ayame squealed hearing that, she told him that what he did was really cool and was much better than what she did. He admonished her at that and said that if she could cook such good ramen she was better than any other girl he'd met. Ayame blushed prettily at the complement. She was beginning to develop a crush on the exuberant boy who seemed so full of life. Meanwhile Naruto continued telling her about his training and was really enjoying his time as the girl giggled every time he told her a funny incident that had occurred while he was training. She seemed terrified when he told her about the huge white tigers. The warmth within him continued to grow as the girl listened to him raptly. He loved to hear her laugh and tried his best to make her do so. Time seemed to flow by and he had to be reminded by Kakashi that it was time to leave. Naruto reluctantly followed Kakashi but not before he bid Ayame goodbye and promised her that he would be back tomorrow to have lunch.

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun" Ayame exclaimed as she looked at Naruto's back. Naruto turned around and beamed at her "Same here Ayame-Chan" he said before vanishing behind the turn.

Nothing could remove the grin from Naruto's face, even being thrown around like a rag doll by Kakashi. He had finally made a friend. He was no longer alone, he felt free, as if a huge weight had been lifted of him. What was surprising was that finally gaining a friend seemed to drive him to do better than ever before, he had someone to protect now and he'd be damned if he let anybody hurt his friend. Naruto knew that before becoming a strong shinobi he needed to perfect the basics and he'd continue to do that till he was perfect at basic ninjutsu genjutsu and taijutsu.

The next day Naruto set fifty clones to further improve his chakra control. He created another fifty clones and set them to practice evasive and defensive taijutsu similarly he ordered a hundred shadow clones to use aggressive taijutsu. He had read in a scroll that most of the famous shinobi clans had a taijutsu style of their own. After reading that Naruto had decided to make a style of his own. He now only had to wait till he could master the basic academic taijutsu since that would provide a base to try different type of taijutsu. Naruto knew that he had a massive chakra reserve and extremely good chakra control hence he had decided to make a new taijutsu style which would require a lot of chakra with precise chakra control. He had already decided that his taijutsu style would extensively increment the use of shadow clones since he could make so many without felling any loss of chakra. He knew normal shadow clones were weak and were prone to dispelling with a singe strike to their vitals hence he was looking for a way to counter that.

As an experiment he began pumping more chakra into each shadow clone and the results were instantaneous; shadow clones with more chakra were much more resilient and could take a lot more blows than normal shadow clones and hence were more useful. Granted he couldn't make as many but its better to have less but strong warriors than to have a horde of weaklings.

Naruto got into a defensive stance and ordered the five chakra enhanced shadow clones to attack him. Again like he had done against Kakashi he defended till he found an opening. The clones kept trying to him hit but he kept evading and defending delivering punches and kicks whenever the opportunity arose. Naruto seeing that the clones were gaining the upper hand leaped onto the surrounding water. His clones followed him and the battle began again. The extra chakra did wonders for the clones as they could easily maintain themselves on water and they were even able to keep up with Naruto. On water Naruto's defense was even stronger and he seemed more flexible than on land. His near perfect chakra control granting him much more control over his movements on water.

Unknown to Naruto a special jounin observed him from the canopy. Naruto not sensing her was a testament on the jounins stealth ability. She had wrung herself on a tree melding into nature as if she were a snake. She had been hearing a lot of noise coming from the waterfall area these past few days, for the first few days she had waved it of thinking it to be some of the animals in the forest of death that is till the noise levels began rising and soon started to grate on her nerves. After ignoring it for some time she decided to check it out and find out who exactly had the guts to destroy her peace, after all the forest of death belonged to her. She summoned a snake and sent it to excavate the area around the waterfall. The message her snake summon gave her seemed to peek her interest; it seems someone was training in 'Her' training ground. She stealthily made her way towards the waterfall not wanting to give her away. The noise level seemed to increase as she crept towards the clearing. What she saw nearly made her eyes bug out. In front of her was not one, as she had suspected, but hundreds of shinobi practicing. As she took a closer look she saw that all of them had blonde hair and the same facial features. She narrowed her eyes as she surveyed the clearing near the waterfall; it was filled to the brim with the same boy and the only person who could possibly have that amount of chakra was the Kyuubi brat. She remained unnaturally quiet as she observed the boy, she unlike the villagers did not see the boy as a threat or a monster, she actually sympathized with the brat; his situation was pretty much similar to her own; being ostracized for something they had no control over. At least she had willingly become Orachimaru's apprentice while the poor boy had no choice when the Kyuubi was sealed in him. She had seen how the villagers treated the boy and it made her sick but she couldn't get too close to boy, god knows what would happen if the villagers saw the 'demon boy' socializing with the 'psycho bitch.' She shook her head to clear her thoughts which had begun to nosedive in a dangerous territory and tried to observe Naruto. The blonde seemed to be practicing what seemed like the bastardized version of the basic academic taijutsu. The more she watched him the more intrigued she became. It seemed like the boy was trying to create his own taijutsu style, and was doing damn well if she were to give her opinion. It was not everyday the Mitarashi Anko was impressed by a mere academy student. A devilish smirk formed on her face, maybe she could 'help' the boy along.

Anko would never admit it to anyone that she desperately longed for a friend not even to herself but as the days went by her loneliness began to eat away at her sanity. Anko once again looked wistfully at Naruto; maybe just maybe, she might find a kindred soul in the village pariah. She slowly approached the blonde, this time nothing was going to stop her from getting to know the sun kissed jinchurikki, not the meddling villagers and not even her irritating conscience, well that is if the blonde didn't turn out to be a pervert, she hated perverts with a passion unmatched by anyone other than the genjutsu mistress Yuuhi Kurenai. She began twirling her kunai as she headed towards the blonde with the most amount of chakra assuming him to be the original. With a casual flick of her hand the kunai hurtled towards an unaware Uzumaki Naruto.

Meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto was calmly standing on the water, his hands folded across his chest, as he surveyed his clones. He enjoyed the cool breeze as it hit his face giving him a pleasant sensation. His senses suddenly picked up a kunai heading towards him. He quickly bent his legs as he ducked under the flying projectile and got into a defensive stance as his clones formed a protective barrier around him. He swiveled himself on the water as he turned to face his attacker. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a woman wearing a Konoha headband casually heading towards him, ' It seems that Jiji has sent another Jounin to train me.'

"Hey gaki you think you can fight me, little runt " she sneered malevolently.

Naruto scowled as he observed the lady, she was wearing what seemed to be a trench coat with a fishnet top underneath it revealing a bit too much for his taste, she was also wearing a purple skirt that only went to mid to mid thigh. 'So she thinks she can distract me by wearing skimpy clothing' he thought. Naruto was not fooled by her casual attitude, just by looking at her and you could understand she was a dangerous person and she smelled distinctly of snakes. However, Naruto was not one, who was scared easily. He ordered one of his clones to attack the special jounin, the clones rushed forward, as he engaged her in taijutsu.

Anko smirked as she saw one of the clones charge her, "So you want to fight" she said, before blurring into action. The clone stood no chance as before he knew it he had received three fatal blows, which dispelled him before he could think of forming a defense. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the ease with which she dispatched his clone, 'Damn she's fast.' Naruto quickly formed more clones. He was sure that causing the jounin any sort of trouble was going to require a Herculean effort on his part. He ordered the recently formed chakra enhanced clones to create a protective barrier around him.

Anko raised her eyebrows, it seemed the boy has more chakra than she had previously imagined. 'Well who cares, I just have to defeat all of them before reaching ickle baby Naruto and the taste his delicious blood.' She was pretty irked that he had dodged her kunai; very few chunnin were capable of that feat. Her respect for the blonde grew looking at his defensive stance and barrier; even she was having trouble finding a possible opening but she wasn't a special jounin for nothing, she quickly made a hand seal and formed two clones of her own. All three Anko's rushed towards the thirty or so Naruto's engaging them in a furious taijutsu battle. Anko's speed surpassed Naruto's by a long way, but her chakra control was not as good as Naruto's who was currently on water. What surprised her more was that Naruto's clones seemed to be much stronger than normal as they did not dispel with one powerful blow. Anko began to sweat as she continued dispelling one clone after another but it seemed like the boy's chakra pool never get over, as he kept creating clones after clones. Anko smiled sadistically, she was not given such a workout for a long time. The boy seemed to be full of surprises and unbelievably powerful for someone his age, granted she could take him out with a few ninjutsus but that would be unfair. The boy also seemed to be extraordinarily courageous; many chunnin would run away from her but the boy stood his ground, fighting her like a man. She could like the boy, he had spunk and was able to stand up to her; a perfect candidate to help her with her loneliness. Not as a friend but maybe as a student, she grinned as she thought about it. She had never wanted to take on a squad after she became a jounin and had told Sarutobi that in no uncertain terms, after all she'd rather be alone than train a bunch of irritating kids, however Naruto was different. He had learned the way of the world the hard way and had the potential to become as strong as the fourth. Yes she would take him as her student and teach him the way of the snake.

A/N: Read and review please. I am sure you did not expect Anko to become Naruto's unofficial sensei.

The next chapter will be out by Saturday or Sunday and expect it to be quite a lengthy one. Thank you for reading and…..

Ja Mata.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I have replaced the incomplete chapter with the complete one.

I am putting up a pairing poll on my profile. I may still change the pairing but the poll results will greatly influence my decision.

I am still looking for a beta so if anyone is interested please PM me. I'm sure you people have noticed that I really need a beta.

Thanks for all the reviews, they motivate me to update faster.

I am having a really hard time writing Anko's character and I don't think I am doing her amazing character justice. Please review or PM and tell me how I can improve and characterize her better.

…………………………………………

Naruto panted as he felt the exhaustion creeping in. The Jounin appeared to be stronger then he had anticipated. She kept dispelling his clones using a technique he had yet to see, her movements seemed to flow as her body bent at unnatural angles, avoiding his attacks and easily going through his defense. After what seemed to be an hour of defending Naruto decided that he would have to do something special, he formed chakra around his legs and launched towards Anko. Meanwhile Anko kept battering the clones with the snake fist taijutsu style; she too was getting tired as the clone army never seemed to diminish. She decided to go in for the kill as she dropped the weights on her legs; the sudden increase in the speed of her movements caused a moment's distraction which was enough for Naruto as he rushed in at an unbelievable speed and crashed into her legs with a sweeping kick as he skidded on the water. Anko cried out in pain as she felt the brute force of Naruto's kick however she quickly recovered and blocked his follow up kick with her hand. Mitarashi Anko was pissed, the little runt was able to get through her defenses; she had underestimated him but not anymore, it was time to get serious. Inwardly she was extremely surprised at the speed of Naruto's attack, it was not everyday that a shinobi landed a hit on her and he wasn't even a shinobi. The 'Mitarashi Anko' was impressed; the boy was not only hard working but had immense potential to go with it. His chakra control being better than her was a humbling thought; she needed to pick up on her training.

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

Naruto was surprised too; the speed at which he had moved had taken him by surprise resulting in a misplaced kick. Hearing the kunoichi's cry of pain Naruto decided to follow up his kick and finish the fight, it seems he over estimated the Kunoichi. Only if he knew how wrong he was, Uzumaki Naruto was soon going to be in a world of pain.

Just as he thought he had finished the fight an arm blocked his feet and a crushing kick impacted him on his gut knocking the air out of him. He screamed in pain as he felt his lower ribs snap with the force of the kick. He was flung towards the canopy of trees and only his superb chakra control saved him from further pain as he managed to cushion his back with chakra and soften the blow as he struck a tree. He slowly slid down the tree and collapsed reeling in pain from the brutal kick. A part of his brain told him to give up but a larger part encouraged him to stand again and face his foe. Uzumaki Naruto was not one to give up even if all odds were against him.

Mitarashi Anko winced as she saw Naruto fly towards a tree in the canopy. 'I think I hit him too hard' she thought as she walked towards Naruto only to stop as she saw him rise. 'That shouldn't be possible, I am sure I hit with enough force to knock out a chunnin. ' Her respect for the blonde boy rose up a peg or two. 'He would certainly make a great student' she thought as she resumed walking towards Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he saw the Jounin relax, 'she thinks she's beaten me' he deduced by looking at the Jounin casually walk towards him. He waited for the opportune moment to strike, his stance that of a leopard coiled to strike. Just as Anko came within a few steps from him he put his plan into action. Two clones hidden in the canopy jumped out and grasped Anko from behind while two clones caught him and propelled him towards her.

Anko's eyes widened as she felt two clones grab her from behind and before she could react the original Naruto speared into her stomach with enough force to make her go flying and land with a thud in the clearing. She groaned from her position on the ground. She slowly rose to her feet; her body protested the movement as it was still reeling from the pain of the vicious attack but she wasn't a shinobi for nothing. 'Never again will I underestimate the brat' she thought with a scowl.

Naruto skidded to a stop and looked at the downed Kunoichi, his vision beginning to blur, he took a few step towards her before falling to the ground with a thud, his body finally giving up. Anko sighed as she saw the now unconscious blonde lying on the ground breathing sporadically. She walked up to him and turned him as she surveyed the damage on his ribs. A green glow surrounded her hand as she moved them over Naruto's ribs, her eyes widened when she felt the ribs healing at an unnatural pace. She was sure that at least a few ribs would have been broken and she might have even punctured the lung but her diagnosis proved her wrong. According to her diagnosis Naruto's ribs were already healed and his lung was in perfect condition. 'He must've lost consciousness because of chakra exhaustion' she thought as she completed her diagnosis of the blonde. All his vitals seemed to be in perfect condition and his breathing was stable. It seems that Naruto's massive chakra pool was not the only 'gift' the Kyuubi had given the boy. Only his tenant could have healed the boy's body at such an unnatural rate. After making sure he was alright she put his body back first on the grass. Her eyes drooped as a sudden wave of exhaustion overcame her. She quickly summoned a viper and ordered it to guard her and Naruto, after which she dropped to the ground beside Naruto and immediately fell asleep.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as the first rays of sunlight graced his face. His body immediately went on alert as he sensed another being close by. His eyes darted from side to side trying to discern his location. To his left was the spring and waterfall which told Naruto that he was still at his favorite training ground. When he looked to his right he jumped up in shock, the Kunoichi from yesterday was sleeping beside him. Naruto groaned as his body protested his sudden movement; apparently it had not fully recovered from yesterday's ordeal. Naruto's sudden movement was enough of a disturbance to wake Anko. She growled as her eyes darted to see who had disturbed her sleep; Anko was not a morning person and reacted badly if someone woke her.

Naruto leapt away from the Kunoichi as he heard her growl; he did not want another broken rib. He quickly formed five clones and made them form a barrier around him. This move was soon becoming his favorite defense stance, since only an aerial attack could cause him any damage.

Anko smiled as she saw that it was Naruto that had woken her, her smile widened as he leapt away and got into a defensive stance. It seemed like he had learnt his lesson. She waved at Naruto, beckoning him towards her "I'm not in the mood to fight" she said, her hand covering her mouth as she yawned. Naruto relaxed as he did not sense any ill intent from the Kunoichi who was currently lying on the ground completely defenseless. He however did not dispel his clones.

Anko being as blunt as ever said "You are going to my apprentice from now on."

Naruto stopped in his tracks, a bewildered expression on his face. It was very rare that a Jounin would take on an apprentice. "Did the hokage order you to" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I saw you training in _my_ training ground and decided to check on you and after seeing your skill in taijutsu I've deemed you worthy of being my apprentice."

Naruto frowned thoughtfully; he had thought she was sent by the hokage to train him but instead she had decided on her own to take him as her apprentice. The thought enticed a warm feeling. A jounin wanting him as an apprentice spoke volumes of his skill level. Not one to let go of any chance to improve himself as a shinobi, he bowed to the jounin "I'll be honored to be your apprentice…"

"Anko, Mitarashi Anko" Anko introduced herself smirking. The boy seemed to be quite well behaved and she could see in his gait that he respected her, unlike many others who bowed to her out of fear and not respect. She had chosen the perfect candidate to be her apprentice. She would of course have a bit of fun torturing him; after all she did not want a student with a stick shoved up where the sun doesn't shine.

"Come walk with me" Anko said as she walked past Naruto to the canopy, she had decided that as the boy was going to be her apprentice she needed him to be with her and having the boy live with her would provide a great source of entertainment. She chuckled evilly as she thought of all the pranks she could play on Naruto.

Naruto followed her as they walked deeper into the forest, he trusted the Kunoichi, since if she wanted to hurt him she'd had a lot of opportunities. They walked for a few minutes in silence till they reached what looked like a tower. Anko walked towards the gate of the tower and formed a few hand signs which she then slammed into a ruin on the door. Naruto quirked his brow at that, he was impressed at the locking system his sensei used.

Anko turned towards Naruto, "how long have you been training here?"

"For around five months."

'I wonder how I've not noticed' Anko thought. She deduced that she had been complacent since no one _ever_ trained in the forest of death. That fact itself spoke quite a lot about the blonde's courage and spunk.

"Well, from now on make this your permanent training ground."

Naruto merely nodded, he had already done that. He followed Anko inside the tower, which was quite huge, especially for one in the middle of a training ground. He was sure this was the largest ground in the village and having a tower here did make sense.

"So do you live here" Naruto asked as he followed Anko to a room which looked somewhat like a bedroom. The room was pretty wide and had a bed in the center and a few shelves lining the wall opposite the bed. The wall had a dark green shade which gave the room an eerie glow.

"Yes and no" she replied cryptically. She walked up to the closet and opened a compartment, from which she took out a few kunai and handed them over to Naruto.

"These will come in use for your training" she said as she threw all five of them to Naruto. Naruto's battle enhanced senses easily followed the kunai's path and he caught them easily.

Most people would have cringed at the idea of handing sharp weapons to a nine year old boy but Anko was not most people and anyways Naruto was training to be a ninja, he would sooner or later have to start training with weapons.

"Come back here in the evening" she said and quite uncharacteristically jumped on the bed and wrapped a blanket around her. Naruto sweat dropped at seeing her abrupt change in mood and blinked owlishly. Seeing Naruto staring at her blankly Anko mumbled "Not everyone's body recovers as fast as yours, now go do whatever you want and let me rest." Naruto nodded and made his way back to the spring, scratching his head at the bizarre turn of events.

……

Hyuuga Residence

Hyuuga Hinata knelt on her bed tears streaming down her cheeks. She tried to suppress her emotions but today had been too much for even a kind soul like her to handle. She forcefully wiped her tears as a new wave of determination passed over her. She would begin a new life from tomorrow. She was going to show those stupid bastards that she was strong. A new sun would rise for Hyuuga Hinata, from tomorrow the Hyuuga heir would begin a new chapter in her life.

……

Naruto made his way back to the spring and kept his weapons aside for now. He needed to master his taijutsu defense technique before he began working on other shinobi arts. A major flaw which he discovered in his technique was the reduced visibility due to his clones surrounding him. He needed to come up with a formation that would not impair his vision. After pondering for some time Naruto decided to try out various formations and settle on one which blocked most attacks and did not impeded his vision.

He created thirty normal kage bunshins and six chakra enhanced kage bunshins. He ordered the thirty bunshins to attack him from all directions and ordered the strong kage bunshins to form a triangular barrier around him with him being in front followed by his kage bunshins.

After a few minutes all the kage bunshins were dispatched and only one had managed to get through his defense which he disposed of without much effort. It seemed he had struck gold on the first try. He decided to stick with this formation for now. Pleased with his discovery Naruto made his way to the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

……………………………………

Ichiraku Ayame wiped sweat from her forehead as she glanced at the clock. She sighed as she saw that there was another hour left for her cooking shift to end. She did not dislike cooking, in fact she found it relaxing but she had soon realized that cooking at the restaurant was nothing like cooking at home. At home she took her own time but at the restaurant it was like a cooking race.

She despised cooking at the restaurant but she never let that emotion show on her face. She loved her father very much and if her father wanted her to become a chef then she would become a chef. She had lost her mother in her infancy but she never really missed her because her father was always there for her, when she felt down he would cheer her up, when she was happy he would smile and play with her, when she was hungry her father would cook the best ramen for her.

When she was around four years old she like most other kids in the hidden village, had entertained thoughts of being a kunoichi. She loved playing ninja with the other kids and one day she told her dad that she wanted to be a kunoichi. That was the first and last time she had mentioned her dream and it was the first time her dad had screamed at her. He forbid her from even entertaining thoughts of being a ninja. She had run to her room crying. He later came and consoled her, he told her the truth about ninja's, he told her how short their life span was, how most of them died before reaching adulthood, how their lives were filled with danger and death could strike them anytime. He told her that she was all he had left in this world and if anything were to happen to her he would loose the will to live. From that day onwards she vowed that she would never think about becoming a kunoichi, she would do whatever her father wished her to do.

Working with her father at the restaurant took a lot of her time and by the time she would finish her day's work it would be too late to go out and pay with other girls. Therefore she had very few friends; her best friend being a blonde haired boy named Naruto. He was the nicest person she had ever met, he was always polite to her, he listened to her ramblings attentively, he smiled when she joked, he comforted her when she was having a bad day and best of all he ate his ramen with such relish and joy and always complimented her on her cooking. He always seemed full of energy and when he spoke his eyes twinkled with joy. He was everything she could want in a friend and she looked forward to meeting him. He would daily come to the restaurant at late noon, it was a good time too since the restaurant would be pretty much empty at that time and she had a lot of free time. Thinking about Naruto she glanced at the clock, a bright smile lit her face when she saw that it was almost time for him to arrive. She quickly drained the broth and went to the washroom to freshen up.

……..

"Hello Ayame-chan" Naruto greeted her as he took a seat in his second most favorite place, the first being the grass clearing in the forest of death. Ayame looked at him with a brilliant smile "Hello Naruto-kun" she said, "Which ramen flavor would you like today". Naruto tapped his chin as if in deep thought, _theirs beef which tastes awesome, pork is good too, and hmm I haven't had chicken in a while. _His decision made he ordered chicken ramen. "I'll be back in a minute" she said. Even though her cooking shift was over she always cooked for Naruto and this time she enjoyed cooking.

Naruto looked around the shop as he waited for his only friend to return. He could honestly say that Ayame was the most important person in his life. He loved talking to her, he loved the time he spent with her, and she was a beacon light in his not so bright life. At first he had tried his hardest to be polite to her, to do everything perfect, he had finally made a friend and he did not want to lose her, even the thought sent shudders through his spine, but as time went by he became more free with her, he became more himself, just talking with her calmed him more than an hour of peaceful meditation.

"So how was training today?" Ayame asked.

"It was interesting, more so than other days"

"More interesting you say; did you make a breakthrough?"

"Yea and I just got apprenticed by a Jounin"

"Oh, that's great Naruto-kun congratulations." Ayame said and leaned across the table to hug him. Naruto stiffened at first, this was the first time someone had initiated positive physical contact with him; he had seen parents hug their children, teenage boys and girls hug each other but he had never expected to be hugged. When he resided in the orphanage the matron would often hit him for trivial mistakes and after some time his body had created a defense mechanism to deal with it so that whenever she would hit him he would duck or evade or if he couldn't do that he would stiffen his body. This reaction was so ingrained that Naruto couldn't help but stiffen his body as Ayame hugged him. He hoped that Ayame wouldn't notice but sadly she did.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun, did you injure yourself while training" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

He shook his head "It's the first time I've been hugged and you surprised me" he mumbled.

Ayame looked at him aghast "You've never been hugged"

Naruto shook his head and looked down as if he had done some wrong. Seeing his reaction Ayame quickly went across the table and embraced him. He stiffened again but Ayame did not let him go. "Naruto-kun I don't know how some one could resist hugging someone as nice as you but from now on expect many hugs from me" she whispered as she held him tightly. Naruto slowly relaxed in her embrace, it felt good; almost as if a weight had been lifted of his shoulder. "Thank you Ayame-chan" he replied as he wrapped his arms around her. Ayame smiled as she saw Naruto returning the hug and a pinkish hue spread across her cheeks. She unlike Naruto was no stranger to hugs but being hugged by Naruto felt different, her adolescent mind did not know the reason yet but she knew one thing, being embraced by Naruto felt so much better.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto returned to his training field feeling better than he had ever before. Today was a special day, being embraced by Ayame-chan and getting apprenticed by a Jounin was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was strolling thinking about his day when suddenly his highly enhanced senses picked up a flying projectile streaking towards him. He quickly performed the substitution jutsu to get out of the way. He quickly hid behind a tree and created five kage bunshins.

"Come out gaki" Anko called out to him as she came out from a thicket of trees behind which she was hiding. Naruto sighed, he should have guessed that Anko was the attacker; she was the only person other than him who frequented the forest of death, hell she actually lived there.

Naruto walked out to the clearing his kage bunshins behind him in a triangle formation.

"You seem to have pretty good reflexes" Anko said as she appraised her would be prodigy.

Naruto nodded his head hesitantly. He was happy that he was going to be taught by a jounin but he was a bit apprehensive. He didn't really know her and out of the blue she comes and tells him that he was going to be her apprentice, which made him quite suspicious of her motives. He decided to go with the flow… for now.

"Sensei" Naruto said as he bowed.

"There's no need for that."

Naruto quirked his eyebrow, from what he had experienced in his life he had come to the conclusion that people of authority liked to be shown respect but his sensei's seemed to be of a different phenomenon. Both Kakashi and Anko did not like him bowing to them; strange.

"Here take this paper and channel your chakra through it" she said as she handed out a square piece of paper to him.

He did as directed and the put cut itself neatly in to two pieces.

"Hmm wind, I didn't expect that" Anko said, a deep frown on her face. She didn't know many wind jutsu's and hence couldn't offer much help to her student in the ninjutsu department. _Well I'll have to find a way around it or maybe concentrate more on taijutsu._

"What do you mean by wind" Naruto asked.

"Your elemental affinity is wind, making it easy for you to use wind jutsu's" Anko explained.

"Is it rare?"

"In Konoha, it's very rare, I know of only one other person in Konoha with an elemental affinity of wind."

Naruto smiled at that, another thing for him to master. He would become a master of wind jutsu's. The only problem was he would have to learn it on his own since it was very unlikely that he would be able to find a teacher to teach him wind jutsu's.

"Well that doesn't matter, we'll begin your weapons training for now" Anko said as she threw her kunai to Naruto who nimbly plucked it.

"Try to hit me that" Anko said.

Naruto squinted his eyes as he took aimed and threw the Kunai at Anko. Anko didn't even have to move as the kunai sailed over her head. Naruto frowned; he was disappointed with his effort.

"Awful" Anko said with disdain as she walked toward Naruto. She positioned herself behind him and showed him the correct method to throw a kunai, "For throwing a Kunai you need to use power from your wrist and elbow not your shoulders, you need to flick your wrists using the appropriate amount of power depending on the distance of your opponent."

After she was satisfied with his form she resumed her position thirty feet in front of him.

"Remember generate power from your wrists."

Naruto tried again; this time he forced Anko to sway a little from her position. Anko smiled, her student was nothing if not a quick learner. "A kid could have ducked under that, try again" she said sneering. She did not want her student to get over confident and anyways she did not like praising others.

Naruto frowned; he thought he had done much better than his previous attempt. He tried again this time adding a bit of chakra burst. Anko's eyes widened as she saw the Kunai speeding towards her forcing her to take quick evasive action. She grinned as she saw the kunai whizz past her face. _He is one heck of a quick learner. _She rubbed her hands in glee; she would forge him into a perfect shinobi, a shinobi who will be feared in all the elemental nations.

"That's a lot better" She said. Naruto grinned awkwardly at the unexpected praise. From what he had learnt of his sensei he had deduced that she was not a person who would praise often.

"But you still require a lot of practice" she concluded. Naruto expected as much, he had learnt the hard way that there were no shortcuts for a shinobi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That day Naruto reluctantly returned to his apartment bruised and battered, he was too tired to make kage bunshins and without them sleeping in the forest would be too perilous. Anko was way more vicious than his previous sensei.

He quickly changed and climbed on to his bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow; a tired but true smile formed on his face as he ventured into dreamland.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N Read and review please. If you find any grammatical errors please inform me so that I can correct them. There is going to be a time skip in the next chapter, so stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No profit is being made from this.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I know it has taken me a long time to update, I apologize for the delay.

**Warning: There is sexual violence in this chapter. It is necessary for character development and hence I was forced to write it. Please skip it if it disturbs you.**

Naruto blinked rapidly as the first rays of sunlight graced his face. He jumped up and got ready for yet another day of training. After having a quick bath in the freezing stream water, he started doing some warm up stretches. He sent a few of his disguised Kage Bunshins to purchase some bread and milk from the village. His Kage Bunshins soon returned with the eatables and he proceeded to eat his breakfast. He was a growing boy and needed the energy to sustain himself during his gruelling morning workout.

The sun was just above the horizon and Naruto had already finished his beginning workout routine, which consisted of running fifteen laps from one side of the spring to the other which also included running over a large stretch of water at full speed. All the while a group of his Kage Bunshins practised the defensive taijutsu style and another group practised chakra control. A few of his Kage Bunshins were seen practicing the kunai throwing technique. They were trying to strike a still target from a distance of thirty yards but quite a few seemed to be missing the bull's-eye which he had indented on the bark of a tree. It seemed like he would have to invest many more Kage Bunshins to bring his throwing ability at par with his taijutsu. He made a few more Kage Bunshins and ordered them to join the group of Kage Bunshins working on his throwing ability.

After his morning workout was over Naruto proceeded to sit in the center of the spring and begin his meditation exercise. He had recently started meditating after reading a scroll on perception. According to the scroll, meditation was an extremely important part of gaining better perception. It was a simple exercise which consisted of sitting in one place with a calm mind and listening and feeling the environment around you. Naruto really liked this exercise as it gave him time to think and assemble his memories. His perception also grew by leaps and bounds. He felt as if he was one with the environment. He was now able to distinguish the sound made by the leaves of a tree moving in the wind, a squirrel scampering across the branch of a tree, the humming of the humming bird. If he concentrated he could even hear the sound made by ants as they travelled from one tree to another, carrying leaves on their heads.

Naruto frowned as he heard the rustling of the leaves. It seemed like Anko wanted to surprise him again, he remained silent 'let's see what sensei has got in store for me today'. Anko tiptoed towards Naruto blending into nature as she approached him. When she felt she was close enough she flung a Kunai at Naruto making sure that she aimed higher than his head. Naruto distinctly heard a swishing sound and submerged himself in the cold spring water, easily avoiding the flying projectile. He swam to the shore and emerged from the water grinning "the same trick won't work twice sensei".

"I expected you to dodge that gaki" Anko replied smirking. It was true, after yesterday Anko had decided not to underestimate the blond; she also had a pretty good idea of Naruto's skills.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow, surprised by that remark. He then went and bowed before her "Good morning sensei."

"I've told you not to do that Gaki" Anko said, a bit embarrassed at the respect shown by Naruto.

"Very well sensei."

"So, have you made any progress in throwing 'kunai'?"

"I've gotten better, but I still need to work on my aim."

"Follow me then; we will begin the day with a new exercise."

She led him to a thicket in the forest and summoned a rather large snake, "This gaki, is a serpent whose expertise lies in its speed. It can strike fast and it can doge. You are to hit this serpent on the head with a kunai. You are not to use your kage bunshin and you have an hour to make a successful hit"

"If you fail to strike even once" Here she grinned predatorily "I will then practice _my_ throwing ability and my target will be you, are we clear!"

Naruto gulped seeing her bloodthirsty grin and felt a cold shiver go up his spine. "Alright sensei" he replied and followed her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hyuuga Hinata was having a wonderful day so far. She had had the best sleep last night. After making her resolution she felt rather good. It was like a huge burden had been lifted of her shoulders. After having a refreshing bath she dressed herself in the Hyuuga battle robes. She would show her father her true ability today, she didn't care who she fought, even if it was her sister she would not hold back. She approached the Hyuuga training field where she found her father, sister and cousin waiting for her. She looked at the sun and grimaced, she was a bit late; taking a scented bath was not the best idea.

Her father looked at her sternly "You are late daughter."

"I'm sorry father" she said; she neither bowed nor did she stutter. Her father looked at her carefully as If he was appraising her new attitude. She did not look down like he expected her to; instead she looked him in the eye. He finally nodded satisfied with his observation.

"Very well, today you will spar with Neji first and then Hanabi."

Hinata nodded and stepped into the sparring arena. Neji was waiting for her, a condescending smirk on his face. Hinata smirked seeing her cousin's expression; her cousin had always been condescending and rude to her even though she treated him with respect. He was from the branch family and seemed to hate that a 'weakling' like her was from the main house. He acted like he deserved to be in the main house and kept blabbering about fate. Well, not even fate could stop her today; her cousin was going to be in for a rude surprise.

She got into the classic Hyuuga gentle fist stance and activated her byakugan. She knew it was not going to be an easy spar, her cousin was exceptional in the gentle fist fighting style, and some even called him a prodigy. She also knew that he was better than her; however, she had the element of surprise. He would expect her to fight half heartedly trying not to harm him and he would easily block her strikes and beat her with a single strike. She had planned ahead for this particular spar and she knew that she had to strike first and strike hard.

Neji rushed towards her expecting her to use a predictable defense and prepared himself to swivel her shoulder but his eyes widened when instead of defending herself, Hinata ducked and swiped her leg. Taken completely by surprise with the unexpected maneuver he had no hope to dodge. Hinata's legs connected with Neji's ankles and he fell back first.

Hinata smirked as she saw Neji fall, now was the perfect time to finish him off, she leapt and delivered a heel kick to his abdomen causing Neji to gasp in pain, she however did not stop and struck both his arms with Jyuuken strikes closing his tenketsu and proceeded to punch him repeatedly on the face.

Hiashi was shocked at the outcome of the spar and was even more shocked at the savage beating his daughter was dealing to her cousin. He ordered her to stop but she continued to hammer her cousin with a wild gleam in her eyes, he then quickly went and caught Hinata's arms before she could cause any more damage but she continued to struggle against him, it seemed as if she had lost control and was acting purely on instinct.

Hinata felt the adrenaline pumping within her as she continued to pummel her cousin, she had not planned to do this, she was just going to beat him in the spar and that was that but after the spar had started her instincts had taken over and it seemed like she had lost complete control of herself. All the insults, all the beatings and all her insecurities had caused her to snap momentarily which had caused her to give her cousin the beating of his life. She slowly came to her senses when she heard her father shouting at her and her sister screaming her name, pleading her to stop. She then looked down at Neji's face and gasped, he was bleeding profusely, his nose was smashed in, obviously broken, and his eyes were swollen and red. But the most noticeable thing was the fear in his eyes as he screamed, pleading her to stop.

Her eyes widened as she saw the damage she had caused to her cousin's face and her hand went limp in her father's hands, all the adrenaline from the spar left her body and she slumped against her cousin, terrified at what she had done to him.

Hiashi was just about to Jyuuken her when he felt her going limp in his arms. It seemed like Hinata had fainted, he breathed a sigh of relief and lifted his daughter from atop Neji. He was deeply disturbed at the turn of events. He looked down at his nephew and grimaced.

"Momoko take him to the medic immediately" He ordered a branch member who was standing at the training ground. She did not respond; she was rooted to the ground in fear and shock, at the turn of events.

"Momoko!" he shouted again, this time successfully grabbing her attention. Her eyes widened as she came to her senses. She then rushed to Neji cradling him carefully and ran towards the infirmary, tears flowing down her face. She was Neji's cousin and cared a lot about him. Seeing him beaten like that by sweet little Hinata had shocked her to her core.

Hanabi looked upon her sister fearfully. She had thought that her sister was weak and did not deserve to be heiress to the Hyuuga clan. She had always been condescending and rude to her sister even though Hinata had always been affectionate and nice. She had been taught that emotions were for the weak, a shinobi's face should always be devoid of any emotion and yet her sister had always been easy to read, she was like an open book, showing her weakness to everybody around her, ruining the Hyuuga name. She was kind and considerate to all including the branch members and to Hanabi that was inexplicable. From when she was a toddler the knowledge that the main branch was superior and that the members of the branch family were inferior had been ingrained in her.

When Hinata was told to spar with Neji she had smirked condescendingly, knowing that her sister stood no chance against her cousin, who according to her was a prodigy in the Gentle Fist style taijutsu though she would never say that out loud, after all he was a branch member. The spar began as she predicted, Neji rushing Hinata to strike her down circumventing her measly defense, however what happened next had stunned her. Her sister had predicted the attack and had taken down her cousin, the spar should've been over then but what happened next traumatized her, her kind and gentle sister tore into her cousin beating him savagely on the face. She would never forget the look in Hinata's eyes as she pounded her cousin on the face. From that moment she knew her sister would never be the same and she instinctively knew why. They had broken her, completely and utterly destroyed her kind persona. Involuntarily a tear fell down her face, her heart aching for what they had done to her sister. She had never hated her sister but she had also never shown her any kindness either. She had many a times walked past her room hearing her weep but she had never comforted her, 'emotions were for the weak' was the mantra that had been ingrained in her. Now, after seeing her sister break down in front of her she wasn't so sure.

She slowly walked back to her room, unbridled tears welling up in her eyes as her heart continued to ache. She needed to rethink a lot of her philosophies, the ones that had been taught to her by the Hyuuga elders. She did not know why, but she wanted her old sister back, not the broken-down version, she wanted her kind and loving sister back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anko moaned as she fingered herself vigorously as warm water from the shower trickled down her luscious body. She squeezed her right breast and pinched her erect nipple. She continued her ministrations for a few more minutes slowly but surely reaching an orgasm. Another pinch to her nipple caused her to go over the edge and moan loudly as she climaxed. She quickly washed the sticky fluids from her hand and sighed in frustration as she turned of the shower. It had taken her almost an hour to orgasm and it seemed like it would take her longer as time went on. She really needed to fuck someone and soon.

Anko though outwardly slutty was the complete opposite in reality. She had not had sex since she had been a prepubescent girl. She grimaced as a disgusting memory popped into her head, she however quickly squashed it; it would do no good to revive the memories of her past. She had killed them and never wanted to remember those disgusting memories again, they were dead and buried in the deepest crevices of her mind.

Anko had been around ten years old when Orochimaru took her as an apprentice. She had been overjoyed at first, after all not every body had the good fortune of being apprenticed to a sannin. However during the second year of her apprenticeship things started getting awry.

"_Come in Anko-chan" Orochimaru said. Anko lifted the flap of the tent and entered. She was nervous; recently she had started bleeding or 'Menstruating 'as Orochimaru had explained to her. For some reason she had started feeling awkward and shy in front of her sensei, he has sensed her discomfort and had told her that he would take care of her awkward feelings tonight._

_Anko gawked as she saw her sensei naked as the day he was born and quickly averted her eyes. Her cheeks were tainted with a pinkish hue as she felt unexpected warmth in her abdomen. "Come here Anko-chan" Orochimaru beckoned. She hesitated a bit, a feeling of dread taking over her. She however quickly shook of that feeling and approached her sensei. He was sitting on a futon, his legs spread, showing off his erect manhood to her. She stared at his penis for a few moments before quickly averting her eyes. Her eyes widened as Orochimaru pulled her towards him and made her sit between his legs. He then lifted her and turned her so that her back was facing him and pulled her flush against him. She felt the heat between her legs increase as she felt her sensei's prick on her back._

_She shivered as she felt his warm breath on her ear. "I am going to teach you a very important lesson today Anko-chan. You see all humans have a few things in common, things such as greed and lust. Lust, Anko-chan, is a very dangerous thing; it can make men do unthinkable deeds. It is also a major weakness as lust more often than not converts an intelligent man into a blubbering fool." He pulled her closer and started untying the sash which held her kimono together. She involuntarily pushed back against, her face flushed. "Anko-chan, you are going to grow up to be a beautiful kunoichi. You will have an unfair advantage in battle, you will be able to use your body in ways no ninja can. However there is also a drawback." Saying this he untied her sash and opened her Kimono. He lifted her nubile body enabling him to completely remove the garment. Anko shivered as she felt the cold night air caress her body. Her breath hitched as she felt her sensei's dick on her uncovered back._

"_You see Anko-chan, when a Kunoichi is caught by enemy ninja; they suffer a fate worse than death. The enemy ninja will use your body against you; they will rape you to gain valuable information which you wouldn't give them in any other situation. Rape is worse than any other kind of torture; it not only inflicts physical pain but also a great deal of emotional pain. So you see Anko-chan to survive that you need to be able to bare that pain, and for that you will need practice." Saying this he leant on her causing her to go on all fours. With one hand he removed her knickers, leaving her completely naked. A sudden feeling of dread overcame her as she realized what was going to happen to her. _

_Orochimaru smirked as he lined his dick with her tight puckered ass-hole. He never liked the Vagina, it just didn't offer the same kind of pleasure that a tight anus offered. A purely evil grin appeared on his face as she pushed himself against her puckered hole. 'Oh he was going to enjoy this, a lot.' He pulled back a little and then slammed into her ass-hole. Anko's screams filled the night air as she experienced pain like she had never felt before._

For the next few weeks Orochimaru continued hurting her, he told her that he was building her pain resistance, and slowly but surely her pain endurance increased. Every night after their special 'training' Orochimaru would heal her and soothe her as she cried. For the first few days she had begged him to stop but he was adamant that she required this training and it would only help her in her life as a Kunoichi.

After a month or so she had stopped crying and she would barely whimper when he slammed into her repeatedly. Even though each session lasted for only fifteen minutes to her it seemed like days. Sometimes the bastard would continue even after he had spilled that disgusting white liquid into her back passage.

Finally after two months he was satisfied with her performance and deemed her pain resistance adequate. Even after all the torture she still admired her sensei, oh how naïve she was back then. In her naïve mind, she had built an image of her sensei, to her he was the strongest and the best ninja in the elemental nations. To her he was kind and generous; no one gave a damn about her before Orochimaru took her on as his apprentice, she was just an orphan who had aspirations of someday being a great kunoichi. However, after the months of hell, a few cracks started forming on the image. That image was absolutely shattered when he used her as a guinea pig for his sickening experiments and then abandoned her when the experiment failed. She had almost died due to the curse seal and she would have if she had not stumbled into a Kunoichi who was doing guard duty on the border of 'Hi no Kuni'.

The Kunoichi turned out to be a medic and took care of her; she stabilized her and then took her to Konoha hospital. She then met the Hokage, who to her surprise offered her amnesty. She had betrayed Konoha running away with her traitorous sensei, at that time she did not know what she was doing, at that time she did not know that her sensei had betrayed Konoha, he had asked her to come with him and she had readily agreed; after all he was her beloved sensei. Now however she absolutely despised that man no monster, that bastard was not a human being. She had tearfully agreed to the Hokage's offer.

The first few months after her return to Konoha had been hell, everybody looked at her with distrust and hatred. The shopkeepers who had been very kind to her when she was an orphan treated her like scum and wouldn't allow her in their shops. At first she had cried and pleaded with them to forgive her, she had tried explaining to them that she was loyal to Konoha but they just scoffed at her. They all called her the 'snake bitch' and she hated that 'nickname'.

After the first few months she got tired of being treated like scum. She got tired of asking for forgiveness, it was clear that the people did not care a damn about her. She then hardened her exterior and began ignoring the glares and the verbal abuse. No one had tried to physically abuse her and she guessed that was due to her being the former apprentice of the bastard. She however was always alert to any sign of danger and she _would _retaliate if anyone tried attacking her, the Hokage had allowed her that privilege. She had fully matured by then and had quite the hourglass figure. Even though she hated the bastard she did not forget the advice he had given her, so she started dressing provocatively. This helped her immensely in the missions she went for. The bandits were so distracted by her attire that taking them down became a piece of cake. Soon she developed a reputation, she was ruthless and effective.

Her performance on the field got her many accolades from the shinobi population and she caught the eye of the head of the interrogation department 'Morino Ibiki.' After she stared working for the Interrogation department her life became better. She was already low - Jounin level and she only became better. She also learnt quite a few torture techniques many of which were Genjutsu. After a long time she made a friend, Yuuhi Kurenai. Kurenai was a Genjutsu specialist and she was called in to teach Anko a few complicated Genjutsu techniques. Kurenai was the first person that did not look at her with distrust and soon became a good friend. However, Anko was afraid to get too close to her. She feared that she would drive away her only friend if she told Kurenai her secrets.

Many of the male shinobi also began noticing her; she was one of the most beautiful, if not the most beautiful Kunoichi. Her mode of attire caused many of the male shinobi to leer at her. She had noticed the looks but she did not want to get involved with any of them. However her body yearned for a lovers touch but after Orochimaru she was too scared to let a man too close to her body. It seemed like the bastard had deeply scarred her mind and the damage done was irreparable. She was technically still a virgin, the bastard had never bothered with her vagina only concentrating on her anus.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her silky black hair. She hated dwelling on her past but she could not avoid it. At the moment she had a lot of free time and those accursed memories kept resurfacing whenever she was alone. Looking at the clock she smiled, it was time to meet her apprentice. She did not know why, but thinking about the blond gaki always put a smile on her face. He had immense potential and Anko had noticed that on the first day itself. Heck, his chakra control was even better than hers, maybe better than the Hokage too. His taijutsu was improving at the rate of knots and she was sure that within a year or so he would surpass her in the technical sense. Having almost unlimited chakra which gave him the liberty to use hundreds of Kage Bunshins to train gave Naruto an unfair advantage. He could get years of training in a few weeks. However thinking seriously about it, the boy deserved it. His life had been a rough ride and the burden the poor boy carried was unimaginable. He was shunned and treated like scum all his life still he had persevered. Unlike her he had never retaliated, choosing to suffer silently.

Thinking back she felt guilty, his life was not much different from hers and yet she had ignored him. She knew the pain of loneliness and yet she had let him suffer alone not once comforting him. She had thought many times to go and talk to him and maybe treat him to some dango but then she had quickly discarded that thought. Seeing the 'snake bitch' and the 'demon' together would have added more fuel to the fire of hatred that the villagers held for Naruto and her. Still she could have met him in private but she had not bothered. She had been selfish and at that time she was still wallowing in self pity. Now however she would not make the same mistake, thinking back it was a blessing that she had found him training in the 'Forest of Death' and on impulse had taken him on as an apprentice.

Apprenticeship by a shinobi was no small thing and had to be reported to the Hokage.

"_Hokage-sama" She said and bowed, formally greeting the Hokage._

"_Good morning Anko, it is nice to see you after so long" he said smiling._

_Anko grinned sheepishly; it had been quite a long time since she had seen the Hokage. _

"_Well take a seat, Anko." _

_She did as ordered and looked around nervously. _

_The Hokage seeing nervous demeanor asked "Is something wrong Anko."_

"_No..uh..you see" Anko stuttered. The Hokage quirked his eyebrow seeing her behavior, she was usually very confident and cock._

"_You can tell me anything Anko."_

"_I have taken on an apprentice" she blurted out. The Hokage's eyes widened in surprise, it was extremely rare for a shinobi or kunoichi to take on an apprentice._

"_Who?" he asked, his brow creased in a frown._

_Anko was sweating bullets now, there was seriousness in the Hokage's tone, that was never a good sign._

"_Uzumaki Naruto." She closed her eyes waiting for an outburst however none came. She slowly opened her eyes and was pleasantly surprised to see a pleasant smile on the Hokage's face. In fact he was positively grinning with a brilliant twinkle in his eye._

"_Very well, you have my permission" he said. "However you must keep this between me and you only."_

_Anko almost jumped in joy, she had not expected such a reaction from the Hokage in fact she was expecting the worst. _

"_Thank you, Hokage-sama."_

After the Hokage had given her permission she had quickly headed back to the 'Forest of Death'to prepare. She needed to create a routine for her apprentice to follow. She also needed to write some taijutsu scrolls which she intended to give him later that day. She needed to decide which Ninja art she would focus on first. Chakra control was out of question as his control was better than hers; he was pretty good in taijutsu so that was also out. Weapons, yes she would first concentrate on teaching him how to use thrown weapon like shuriken and kunai. Her life had taken an interesting turn and she was looking forward to the coming year.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A Hyuuga medic knocked on Hiashi's door.

"Come in" Hiashi said.

The medic walked in and kneeled before Hiashi, "I come baring grave news" he said.

"Tell me what it is" Hiashi ordered, he had inkling to what the news was but hoped that he was not correct this time.

"Neji-san has taken extensive damage to his right eye, which has caused a lot of internal bleeding. He is in coma right now and his right eye is beyond repair, I am afraid that there is nothing we can do about it. If he awakens from the coma his vision will be impaired and he will only be able to see with his left eye."

Hiashi did not say anything for some time. Inside he was filled with grief, it seemed like Neji's ninja career was over before it had even started. He had promised his brother that he would look after his son and he had failed his brother yet again.

"Try your best to heal his eye" he said dismissing the medic.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

A/N: Please read and review. Reviews motivate me to update faster. Should I write the next three years in detail or just use a time skip? The poll is still open so get in your votes soon; I will keep the poll open for the next two chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know it's been a long time and I have a huge list of excuses that I can give but I don't want to bore you with them. The primary reason I stopped writing was because my muse left me and other things in life took precedence. However surprisingly my muse has returned and the recent Manga chapters have revived the writing spirit in me.

It's been so long that I have forgotten the plot of my own story and after reading over the fic I noticed some really glaring errors. However the plot and idea is quite novel, if I may say so. So I am going to rewrite the fic. The first and second chapter will pretty much stay the same however from then on I am going to completely change the fic.

I am also going to write a Harry Potter fic, featuring a very devious and manipulative Hermione. The pairing will be H/HR/GW. I hope you all will give this fic a try and I assure you it won't be a sappy love story.

Finally I want to apologize for my long absence.

Expect new chapters and stories soon.


End file.
